nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Mini games
Mini game distinction Are games still classified as mini games even after the retiring of the category? Because mini games released after August 25th 2011 (2.0 release) are not categorized under mini games, as it doesn't exist. This being said, should we still classify games as mini games even after the category has been retired? Because that shifts the mini game category from being some Nitrome categorizes games under to something the Nitrome Wiki categorizes games under.-- 00:05, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should remove this and Category:Main games entirely, since the classification doesn't even exist on Nitrome.com anymore. If we do choose to keep it, there needs to be defining characteristics that separate mini games from the main ones. 08:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I am fine with either removing or keeping. I think the separative characteristics should be that a mini game has no levels/ending and/or it is not an accompaniment (such as Balloon Maker or Freeze Frame). Pufflesrcute (talk) 09:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::@RSK: If we were to keep them, would think the only defining characteristic would be how Nitrome characterizes them. But if we are to categorize them, mini games would be games that have no levels and either have a survival type gameplay or no gameplay at all. -- 16:04, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Squawk doesn't have levels? Each time the board changes, it progresses in difficulty and design, does it not? That can also be said for Calamari. Is the concern that the levels are without names or headings? Ditto doesn't have any names or headings. ::::It seems mini games would be endless, to some extent, or have one clear objective with minimal obstacles and components introduced (which covers Snot Put and Cosmic Cannon). The gist I get is that you cannot 'beat' a mini game; you can only improve your score. That definition is a bit convoluted now though, so I suggest losing the Main games and Mini games categories and just keeping all Nitrome releases under one big "Games" category like they do on their site. We can keep Multiplayer though, since there is a very clear distinguishable factor that determines what games are multiplayer and what aren't. 05:36, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::How about "Mini games are games whose only goal is to get a high score."? This covers all mini games. However, what would Balloon Maker and Freeze Frame be listed as? They don't have any gameplay at all, pretty much. -- 18:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Mmm, they're usually more small scale games that don't have a true "ending", then. (I'll try to think of the so-called "Main games" that may fall into this characteristic.) Perhaps that's too arbitrary. I don't really consider Freeze Frame to be a game, since it's not actually categorised in the big list of games. Nitrome also never acknowledges it as a game in their blog post, only a side project meant to promote "the game", which is Icebreaker. Balloon Maker also was categorised as a game when it was still up, so I think it's all right to leave it categorised as games. It is much better to do away with the two separate categories, and just keep one. We might be able to get a bot to remove the categories. I'll ask a user I know about it. 00:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC)